Perk-a-Cola
Perks-a-Cola machines are fictional vending machines found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive. Juggernog "When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, Sugar deduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight!" -Juggernog jingle Juggernog is one of the four perk-a-cola perks in the Zombie maps. Juggernog increases your health, meaning that it takes more than 2 zombie slashes to down you. This actually increases it to about 6 slashes, which is very important in most scenarios such as during double-digit levels. According to the machine, the nog is made with real eggs and the catch-phrase is "Take a tug on that sweet, sweet Jugg." This is also the only Perk-a-cola machine not shown in the trailer. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. Judging by the fact that it is made with eggs and it is sweet (according to the jingle) it most likely tastes like eggnog. Quick Revive Soda "Whenever things, been draggin you down, grabs you by the hair and pulls you to the ground, if you wanna get up, you need a little revive. If you wanna get up... YOU NEED A LITTLE REVIVE!" -Quick Revive jingle Quick revive soda is one of the four perk-a-cola perks. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Also, it's the only perk-a-cola machine not based off the tier 2 perks from multiplayer. It allows you to revive people faster, which is essential in later levels when people are going to be downed INCREDIBLY often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments marked as "No-man's land". This perk costs 1500 points to buy. According to the characters (see Shi No Numa/quotes), this perk tastes like fish. Double Tap Root Beer "Cowboys can't shoot slow (shoot slow)or they'll end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf (Ye-haa) Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!" -Double Tap root beer jingle Unlike most, this is the most common Perk-a-cola to get, but also one of the most useless. It increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed like "Double Tap", however most weapons are at the peak of their ROF (Rate of fire). This perk costs 2000 points to buy. Judging by its name, it tastes like Root Beer Speed Cola "Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!" - Speed Cola jingle Speed Cola is based off the perk "Sleight of Hand" and is incredibly useful in later levels where reloading an LMG takes a long time. It also allows you to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. This, combined with every other perk, will ultimately lead to success. This perk costs 3000 points to buy. Judging by the name, it tastes like Coke. Trivia *In the "Zombie Verrückt" level, there is always an advertisement for a Perk-a-cola machine near another Perk-A-Cola machine. *When downed, you will lose all your perks, which usually leads to people buying Juggernog first, just so they can live as long as possible with the other perks they have. *After buying a Perk-a-cola, a small jingle will play. *Every Perk-A-Cola machine in Zombie Verrückt states that one bottle will cost 10 cents. But starting with Shi No Numa, the machine states how many points its perk costs. *It is unknown why cola machines are in an Asylum deep in Germany, nor why they are also in a swamp in the Pacific (unknown island). However, the idea of soda machines in a factory is at least plausable. *One of the posters has a picture of a face on it, which could be a member of the Treyarch team. *In Zombie Verrückt, an on-screen prompt will tell you how much any given perk-a-cola costs when you approach a machine, but in Shi No Numa, a sticker on the machine itself displays the price. *Unlike in Verruckt and Der Riese, where the vending machines' locations were fixed, the perk-a-cola machines in Shi No Numa will be randomly generated in each of the four huts. *On Shi No Numa, you can get the achievement or trophy, Perk-a-Holic, for possessing all four perks at the same time. *The power needs to be manually turned on for the machines to be used in Verruckt and Der Riese while the machines appear on when they spawn in Shi No Numa. *Many players believe that "Juggernog" is the most important perk and is the key to surviving longer. *Refraining from using any perk-a-cola machine until round 20 in Der Riese will give the player the trophy/achievement: Perkaholics Anonymous *If you look at the perk-a-cola machine 'speed cola' it appears to have a only 3 or 4 left, but in reality it has an unlimited amount. *The name "Perk-a-cola" is a play on the famous brand Coca-cola" *The character in Shi-No-Numa Tank Dempsey when buying the perk-a-cola double tap he may say "What is a root beer shelf?" Gallery File:Juggernog.jpg|Juggernog File:Quick revive.jpg|Quick Revive soda File:Doubletap.jpg|Double Tap root beer File:Speedcola.jpg|Speed cola Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities